


【授翻】the places you will be from | 歸屬之地（by blazeofglory）

by ashtonnam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonnam/pseuds/ashtonnam
Summary: 在安納金出生的那秒，靈魂印記就從他身上被奪走。某程度上，即使阿索卡沒有放棄，他已不再尋找他的靈魂伴侶。這時候，有請歐比旺·克諾比登場。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 11





	【授翻】the places you will be from | 歸屬之地（by blazeofglory）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the places you will be from](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906862) by [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory). 



> 敏感警告！這個故事有些非常沈重的題材，我不想任何人在閱讀之前沒有被提醒注意。  
> • 自我傷害 (提及，沒有太形象的描述)  
> • 憂鬱症，焦慮症  
> • 受虐經歷/提及性侵  
> • 進食障礙（神經性厭食症）  
> • 酒精/藥物使用 (並非濫用)  
> • 自殺念頭 (提及過去的嘗試)  
> 如若還有其他遺漏沒有提及的，請告知我！  
> 儘管說了這些，但這個故事裡面依然有許多快樂的東西！我嘗試令它是一半開心，一半悲傷的，而我希望我成功了lmao
> 
> 譯者前言：故事屬於原作者，所有錯誤屬於我！喜歡的可以到ao3原文下為作者留言和留下kudos啊！

安納金的身體佈滿了他不願去回想的疤痕。他總是用他最大的能力藏起它們，不論是在深冬，或是夏天熱得讓人窒息的空氣裡。他經常性穿著長褲與長袖，而唯一 _知道_ 這個的是阿索卡，那是剛成為大學新生幾個月時發生的一個意外。

  
  
那時候，他們一起坐在那張被曖昧污跡沾染，從街上某個角落撿來的沙發上看著卡戴珊肥皂真人秀，而安納金感覺到 _快樂_ ，那是一些當出現時他終於學懂去細味享受的東西。伴隨他滑上去的袖子，他向阿索卡遞過那碗她強烈要求弄的爆米花，然後，她倏然對映入眼簾的安納金手腕的影象尖銳的深吸一口氣。安納金嘗試按捺驚恐的反應，但最後還是失敗了——那裡根本沒有機會去假裝她沒有看到任何東西。

  
所以——阿索卡知道他的靈魂印記經歷了什麼事。隨著時間過去，他也坦白了其他的傷疤，那些被他造成的，而不是對他造成的。

  
  
「一定有某種方法可以獲取你的出生證明的，」剛好是那一年之後，她突然毫無關聯地提起。安納金甚至沒有試圖從他的筆電移開視線抬起頭，他繼續打著那篇愚蠢的論文，關於一本他根本不屑去閱讀的書。

  
「沒有，」過了個很長的靜謐後他回答道，聲音裡的疲憊足以讓阿索卡意識到他們不會再繼續討論這個話題了。「我嘗試過了，好嗎？你知道我嘗試過的。」

  
他嘗試了所有可能和可行的方法。假如那裡真的 _有_ 任何記錄記載了他靈魂伴侶的身分，那必然是他不可觸及的。有些時候，只是想起這件事的本身都讓他憤怒，憤怒得足以令他大吼大叫、弄壞東西或弄壞 _他自己_ ，但現在——他很忙。

  
阿索卡小聲惱怒地嘟噥著，顯然在聽到他回話的瞬間已明瞭敗北，然後打算回到她之前正在做的事⋯⋯無論天知道那是什麼事。沒辦法，她最近實在很沉迷靈魂伴侶這樣東西。

  
過了片刻，安納金往那邊瞥了一眼，如果他仔細端詳，他就能窺到阿索卡的靈魂印記，黑黝黝的，不加掩飾地在她的左手隆起，赤裸裸的墨色烙在她柔軟的褐色皮膚上。阿索卡的整個人生都知曉那個名字，就正如他們生活中遇到的幾乎每一個人。他深知她有這奇怪的執念，斷言她必然會在這裡，在這校園裡，找到她的靈魂伴侶，而她對這個念頭是如此認真的看待，他幾乎相信她是正確的。

而安納金僅擁有的，就只是個醜陋的疤痕，圍繞他手腕的皮膚粉紅而腫起。那裡曾經有過名字，曾經。

  
  
他眨了眨眼，然後從阿索卡身上移開視線，回到他的論文中再次不停歇的敲字。

  
—

  
大二的時候，在眾人羨慕之下，她終如所願地與她靈伴的名字相伴，阿索卡證明了他是錯的，而這並非是第一次。帕德梅·艾米達拉美麗而善良，是阿索卡應得的一切。安納金幾乎比起妒忌更為她開心，即使，不完全是。不，他有足夠的自知之明，以至於明白他自己實在過於自私去不去嫉妒。  
  
  
阿索卡似乎也意識到這件事。儘管如此，她甚至驚人地能 _理解_ 安納金。她不會在無預警下帶帕德梅過來，而她們幾乎從不在安納金面前表現得過於親密。不過，有些時候，帕德梅會來他們的房間一起復習，而安納金會坐在他的床上，看向沙發上的二人——兩個人裡面根本沒有一個在看著她們的電腦。她們的身體傾向對方，手互相握緊，而阿索卡縱情地笑著，帕德梅則嘴角粲然揚起，安納金心裡便隨之 _燃燒_ 著嫉妒。他的指甲掐進手心裡的肉，刺痛，這對於維繫住自己的理智是個過差的嘗試。

  
  
以往總是更容易去忍耐永恆的孤獨——永遠的不快樂——就在他每天都看見快樂之前。

  
  
他的母親沒有靈魂伴侶；差不多每一晚他都提醒自己這件事。她沒有，而她活得很好。

  
  
她很快樂。呃，不，她並不，但她並非因為沒靈伴而感到不快樂。那件事從不使她困擾。

  
  
每當回想起她，他一次都沒感到好過點。

  
  
（他讓孤獨像一件斗篷包裹著他。）

  
  
—

  
「阿索卡知道嗎？」帕德梅有天趁著阿索卡在浴室，在第一次只有他兩單獨相處的時間中問他。安納金皺著眉從電視螢幕移開視線。金這時正好對著鏡頭抱怨著坎達兒和凱莉[2]，而他真的很想專注在這段肥皂劇情上。

  
「她知道什麼？」

  
帕德梅兇狠地瞪著他，安納金隨之吞嚥了一大下口水。他後悔問了，但這個時候收回也已經太遲。

  
「整個週末我都在這裡，而你甚至沒有吃下多於一手掌的麥片。」她的聲線透著關心，但又毫不和緩。他們的關係並未熟悉到足以令這場對話能輕鬆一點。媽的，安納金甚至覺得在這個話題上無論和 _誰_ 都不會是一個輕鬆的交談。

  
舌頭上纏繞著藉口： _我這幾天不太舒服。我在你們兩個出去的時候吃了點東西了。不，你錯了，你一定只是剛好看不見我在吃東西。我只是累了。_

  
雙目對視，她審視的目光透著精光。就像一年前與阿索卡的那次——嘗試去說謊是不明智的。

  
「不，阿索卡不知道。」

  
（他好奇他會否能夠藏起任何一個秘密。）

  
帕德梅沒有告訴阿索卡，在那模糊的某個時刻，阿納金開始覺得自己擁有了兩個好友。

  
—

  
大二的第二個學期，安納金為了拿到通識教育[3]的學分選修了一門哲學課。第一次上這門課的時候天氣寒冷到刺骨，還下著雨——安納金遲到了那已然滿座的演講廳，那裡至少有兩百多個學生，而他拿著破爛的傘到達，還要濕透了。好幾個人扭頭瞧他，但他快速地坐到最後一排，沒給予他們些許關注。

  
他拿出他的筆電，感謝上天依然乾燥，然後打開它敲筆記，然後終於當他首次抬起頭往課室最前排看去，那個教授，一個有著長髮與鬍鬚的中年男人，每一部分看上去都如安納金預期似的像個前嬉皮哲學教授，依然循規蹈矩地介紹著課程大綱，但那裡，有一個男人在他旁側。一個年輕的男人，估計沒比安納金大多少，有著棕紅色的頭髮與一個修剪得很好的鬍鬚。教學助理，安納金推想。他瞥了眼在他筆電上打開著的教學大綱副本。他的名字正好在右上角列了出來：歐比旺·克諾比。

  
而歐比旺·克諾比正注視著他。

  
安納金在椅子上蠕動了下，對那莫名的關注按捺著面紅和焦躁。他低頭凝視他的鍵盤，而當他再抬頭時，歐比旺已不再注視著他。他不確定他對此應該感到鬆一口氣還是失望。

  
—

  
「小鬼頭，我的天哪，你真應該去看一下他。」

  
在校園的飯堂裡，阿索卡坐在安納金對面抱著喜愛地翻了個白眼。食物簡直殘暴的糟糕透頂，但他們已犧牲了荷包買了晚餐的套票，只好每個禮拜綁架自己至少過去一次受苦。（這讓安納金能更輕易地將一切責怪在這些差勁的食物，去作為他全程只撥弄著那件三文治的藉口。）

  
「你每遇到一個略有魅力的權威性人物都墮入愛河，」阿索卡指出，甚至在說之前心不在焉地吞下滿嘴的薯條。

  
「好吧，嗯——」阿納金窘迫地聳聳肩。「可能吧。但他真的，真的非常帥。像是，帥到不得了，是如果你看到你也會同意的帥。」

  
「我對此抱有質疑，」阿索卡不禁一笑。「我非常肯定他很無趣，白皮膚且非常 _男性化_ 。」

  
「你會跟他搭話嗎？」帕德梅問，抬起她的眉頭並無視阿索卡。「還有你究竟有打算吃完你份三文治嗎？」

  
他再次聳肩。

  
「可能吧，」他同時回答那兩條問題。

  
—

  
正式的討論環節開始之前已經過了兩個禮拜，安納金順從著自己的渴望從巨大的演講廳後頭注視著歐比旺。他不明白歐比旺身上到底有什麼東西一直在吸引他的目光。不管阿索卡之前說了什麼，他其實並不 _真的_ 對所有性感的權威性人物著迷。他為此後悔讓她知道他所有的高中暗戀，還有，他前一份兼職的性感經理。但不管怎樣說——可能是那課後派發功課時他所聽到歐比旺的口音使他著迷，可能是那阿納金不能停止想像會摩擦過他大腿內側敏感皮膚的鬍鬚，可能是那經常在每堂開始之際，不管安納金坐在哪裡，都能準確找到他的穿透性的藍色雙眸。媽的，可能真的只是那雅緻的口音。

  
第一次的討論課，整個班分組縮減至大約20個人，他們花費了整課討論尼采思想哲學其中的微細觀點，安納金根本不能從歐比旺身上轉開視線。他從未覺得他對卡其褲子有股 _愛好_ ，但他慢慢開始懷疑現在的他十分喜愛這褲子。如果歐比旺臉上持續不散的紅暈能作為一個證明的話，或許他已然注意到安納金不可自制的下流凝視。  
  
  
班級今天完結提早了五分鐘，但安納金坐在前排的桌子沒有離開。

  
「你對於下次的論文有問題嗎？」俯身向前靠著老師桌，歐比旺開口問他。他只離開他幾英尺，而安納金有著盲目的渴望想前去傾吻上那對荒謬地粉紅的雙唇，不管不顧那究竟有多不合禮儀。歐比旺此刻並沒有笑，但他的眼睛透著笑意——那是對溫柔的眼睛。藍色，安納金翹起嘴角。

  
「沒有什麼，我只是想跟你說話，」他坦承地說，而歐比旺的臉再一次被紅暈沾上。這個表情的他真的很好看。

  
「我，呃，我並沒有很多時間，我幾分鐘後要去出席另一節課⋯⋯」歐比旺猶豫地說，就好像他有其他話想說但不知該如何表達出來，但現在的他終於如常地微笑著。「你叫什麼名字？」

  
安納金站起來，甩過他的書包背在他肩上，沿著桌子邊緣踏了出去。他驀然與歐比旺離得非常近，但他繼續他的步伐往大門前進，在步行到門口時終於停下。

  
「安納金·天行者，」他回答道，回頭給予歐比旺一個笑容。「下一次課再見。」

  
（他並沒有看到歐比旺睜大雙眼，極為震驚的表情。）

  
—

  
下星期來臨的時候，歐比旺在上課時依然在看他。安納金不理解其中的緣由，那些凝眸比之前的感覺 _截然不同_ 。當星期五再次來到，安納金提早到達班房，然後坐在相同的位置。歐比旺從準備幻燈片中仰起視線，給予了安納金一個淺笑，但這次卻有一點保留的感覺。

  
課堂上至一半，安納金的肚子咆哮得太大聲，一些同學絮絮地在手的掩蓋下低聲咯咯笑著。他假裝沒有聽到他們的聲音。

  
剩下五十五分鐘的討論課感覺像是永遠，但它最後還是完結了。再一次，安納金等待課室變得空而無人。當安納金站在老師桌前，歐比旺看起來有點疲倦，但他的眼睛一如往常的友善，即便帶點小心翼翼。

  
「安納金，」歐比完說後，一個微笑從他唇上邊緣湧現，彷如他喜愛他名字的發音。安納金低頭掩蓋他臉上浮現的莞爾，對歐比萬居然還 _記得_ 他的名字感到高興。「你是幾年級？」

  
「二年級，」安納金回答，抬頭望過去。歐比旺有點坐立不安，捏弄著他左手腕上厚實的腕帶，那一定是在遮蓋他的靈魂印記。有趣，安納金從未觀察到歐比旺會帶腕帶。安納金的視線在那裡逗留了很長的一秒，類似於嫉妒與苦澀的感覺盈滿他的心中——但他固執地將此壓下去。「我是機械工程專業的。」

  
歐比旺抬起眉頭，被逗樂說：「一個機械仔？那我猜你是為了通識教育的學分才來哲學課的。」

  
「被你猜中了，」安納金笑出聲。他通常並不會與他人這麼 _一見如故_ ；他們互動中的輕鬆默契幾乎在完全不合理的程度上感到似曾相識。「那 _我_ 猜你應該是個畢業生。」

  
「第一年，」歐比完俯視了一下他的手腕，然後再次看回安納金，抱帶微笑的。「不比你老多少。」

  
「依然比我老，」安納金逗弄，漠視他肚子裡持續的咆哮。那過飢的痛苦是熟悉和連日連夜的；他只祈禱歐比旺聽不到它們。「難道你沒有第二節課要上嗎？」

  
「噢——該死的。」歐比旺立即檢視他的電話查看時間，之後便馬上急急忙忙地打包他的隨身物件。一旦所有東西都收拾好，他再次看回用愉快視線注視著他的安納金。「星期三和五的下午三點到五點我都在辦公室⋯⋯有空的時候，你可以來一下。」

  
安納金猶豫地停頓了下，然後點頭。

  
「可能會吧。」

  
—

  
「他在和我調情而我完全不知該怎樣做好，」安納金回到家的那秒就立即對阿索卡脫口而出。

  
「安納金，」阿索卡緩慢地說，聽起來非常像要謀殺掉他。「我們已經討論過敲門這件事。」

  
「哦拜託，你們還全身穿好著衣服呢——噢我的天啊。」

  
他剛才早已看到帕德梅在沙發上坐在阿索卡旁邊，但只有現在，他才注意到她們二人臉頰上的潮紅。帕德梅脖子上那深色的吻痕。還有那消失在遮蓋她倆雙腿的被子裡的，阿索卡的手。

  
他沒有留下一句話就逃走了。

  
—

  
安納金並沒有出席星期一的課。或是星期二。

  
他真的並沒有一個很好的原因。

  
帕德梅覺得他應該是不舒服了，所以她帶了熱湯過來。阿索卡自我認為很低調地在藥品櫃裡找尋刀片。

  
（阿納金沒有宣之於口的對她們感到感謝。）

  
—

  
周三的哲學演講之後，沒有跟隨正在離開的大夥，安納金反而走到演講廳的前頭，越過金教授，一直走到正站在黑板旁擦除教授難以辨認的速寫的歐比旺，他看上去嚇了一跳，但看到他的那秒還是不禁露出笑容了。

  
「我不認為星期一有看到你出席，」歐比旺說，聲線聽起來像在禮貌地表示擔心。

  
「那正是我現在站在這裡的原因，」安納金回應說，無意識地拉下他襯衫的袖子，掩蓋著那總喜歡露出來的粉紅疤痕的最後一釐米。歐比旺捕捉到那個動作，而他逗留在安納金手腕的視線使他心裡一緊。「我在祈求你能告訴我錯失了什麼內容。」

  
「當然可以了。」歐比旺往教授那邊望過去，然後再回到安納金。「你在這之後還有課嗎？」

  
「沒有了，」安納金用輕鬆的笑容說謊帶過。都到了這個地步，再翹一課又有什麼所謂呢？

  
「那去喝杯咖啡吧，」歐比旺建議道，而安納金對此極為贊同。

  
當他們一起走出演講廳時金教授扔給他們一個 _眼神_ ，使得歐比旺的臉龐紅火火地燒起來，安納金看見便揚起眉問：「那是什麼意思？」

  
「啊，他只是——好吧。」在冬末的陽光下，歐比旺的眼睛令人分神地發藍，他的泛紅的臉頰也比平日更為顯眼。「魁剛認為他知道一切。」

  
安納金忍俊不禁。「那他是嗎？」

  
「不，他並不。」歐比旺不再笑了。

  
—

  
當他們抵達咖啡廳時，安納金拿了瓶水，而歐比旺則拿了點巧克力點綴的輕食，令安納金莞爾一笑。

  
週一課堂的重溫彈指間就過去了，歐比旺說他會把課堂的幻燈片電郵給安納金。飲料都見底後，安納金心知這就是要站起來離座道別的時刻，但歐比旺也如他一樣沒有離開。

  
「所以，你空餘的時間會做些什麼？」安納金問。歐比旺試圖隱瞞臉上的笑，但他看起來那麼的 _快樂_ ，快樂得安納金想繼續說話，他感覺到心臟加速跳動，這世界究竟是誰讓這傢伙這麼可愛的？天哪，他的靈魂伴侶一定是太 _幸運_ 了。

  
「我常常在閱讀，」歐比旺自然地說，使得安納金輕輕的撲哧一聲，歐比旺聳聳肩，宛如他已預料了安納金的反應。「我知道，我知道，我又老又古板。」

  
「好吧，你身上繚繞著那種性感老師的吸引力，那至少你還擁有這個。」

  
歐比旺的臉又紅了，安納金得意地笑了笑。 _成功。_

  
「看在我遲些想要到高中教書，我非常希望我未來的學生沒有一個會這樣想。」

  
安納金這次沒有壓制著自己的笑意，與歐比旺一起總是那麼 _容易_ 去笑。「我討厭告訴你真相，但每一個你將遇見的，被滿當當的荷爾蒙推動的高中生都會被你吸引。」

  
歐比旺低頭輕笑著，臉上依舊紅彤彤的，那是多麼 _美麗_ 。

  
（安納金其後才發現他吃完了整個歐比旺堅持要買給他的鬆餅，中間沒有毫絲不滿。他幾乎差點就沒為此感到內疚。）

  
—

  
「你有曾經想過副修哲學嗎？」歐比旺有一次問，在他狹小的教學助理辦公室裡，略過他凌亂的桌子凝視著安納金。安納金失笑出聲，但歐比旺只是搖了搖頭。

  
「你對它很 _拿手_ ，」歐比旺堅持道，聽起來認真得安納金不得不知道他在陳述事實，而並非在表示客套。「你所有的論文我都親筆評改了，你不要表示的那麼驚訝，你比班上一半的人都做得要好。」

  
「那裡頭全都是廢話，」安納金感覺到需要將此指出來。「我寫的全部論文，大概，都只用了個小時。」

  
歐比旺對他抬眉，咬住下唇忍住了個笑容。「哲學的真正秘密就是，它們都是一堆廢話，安納金。你真應該考慮一下。」

  
安納金答應他會的。他實際上並沒有打算這樣做，但是他還是會這樣做。

  
也許這不是一個很壞的主意。

  
—

  
當歐比旺第一次見阿索卡，安納金過於緊張得，他以為他會尖叫。這並非像是歐比旺是他的 _男朋友_ ，不論安納金多麼想他是，但他已然對安納金 _不可或缺_ ，而如果阿索卡不喜歡他，安納金完全沒想法他該怎麼辦。

  
他沒有考慮到他們可能會一拍即合得如同一間著火的屋子。  
  


幾分鐘內，他們倆一起大笑著，之後阿索卡拿出電話給歐比旺展示那些離譜的Snapchat[4]換臉照片。

  
對這個情況感到過度的喜愛，安納金甚至沒有對此假裝一點的尷尬；他只是隨即打開一段對上一次去演唱會拍下的影片，然後將阿索卡那不堪入目的舞姿展示給歐比旺看。

  
—

  
「聽我說，安納金，我們需要談一談。」

  
安納金緊繃起來，手凍結在他的頭髮裡，他一直在嘗試將它編成像樣的法式小辮。帕德梅教過他竅門，但他一定是和歐比旺聊天時分神了，因為安納金確定他一定搞砸了一個步驟。

  
「談 _什麼_ ？」他謹慎地問，歐比旺翻了個白眼。

  
「不要像我謀殺了你的小狗般看著我，」歐比旺笑著說。他闔起筆電然後將它放在沙發的一邊，身體完全轉向安納金，後者直接放棄了那辮子，用手穿過秀髮解救那些凌亂纏結的髮綹。歐比旺一如往常地用那可愛熟悉的方式對他笑著，含著一半的惱怒與一半的喜愛。實在很難想像他們只認識了對方數個月。

  
「那我們要談些什麼？」

  
「噢，對的。」歐比旺讓他的臉凝固成一個嚴肅的表情，而那是他通常只會對那些不按時上交論文的任性學生表現出來的臉色。「我看過你的課表了，安納金，我知道你現在有課，而你大概有，三個星期，沒出席過。」

  
「只是這樣？」安納金大笑然後又開始隨手編他的辮子。「那只是工程學的普通課，不計出席率什麼的。」

  
歐比旺的表情甚至變得 _更_ 嚴峻，這是安納金認知中他從未真正見到過的，看起來有點令人印象深刻。

  
「如果它是你專業的課，你真的應該出席，」歐比旺堅持。安納金只是聳聳肩。

  
「如果我在那班不再每份功課都拿到一百分，我一定會去的。」

  
歐比旺嘆了口氣，在煩躁中舉起雙手投降。「我不喜歡你為了和我相處而翹課，這讓我我覺得自己是個壞的影響。」

  
「你？一個壞的影響？」安納悄悄哼了聲，儘管暗地裡被這句話逗樂了。歐比旺時不時會有點不可理喻和過於呵護，安納金從發現這個事實開始就對此感到 _愉快_ 。不過在這情況下，這就有點不太需要了。「這真的沒什麼大不了的，一堂而已嘛。」

  
「你可能會跳過一些重要的資訊，」歐比旺強調道，顯然不願意就此收手。「這並非偶爾一次，而是每個禮拜。」

  
「嗯——」安納金被自己綁好的辮子逗樂，他的手無意識地撫摸那辮子，評估著他的作品。「不過，這是我們出來玩的最佳時段。」

  
「我們總可以在其他時間出來的，你也知道的。」

  
安納金低頭藏起一個微笑。「對呀，但我喜歡和你一起翹課。」

  
歐比旺靜謐了片刻，然後輕輕嘆息了一下。他的眼睛又彎起了那個可愛的笑容，讓安納金知道他沒有真的生氣。過了一分鐘後，歐比旺開口道：「我也喜歡和你一起翹課。」

  
安納金咧嘴笑了，快樂而無憂無慮。「很好，我們達到一致了。操他媽的工程課。」

  
歐比旺絕望地搖頭，但他也同時笑著，所以安納金將其視為一個勝利。

  
—

  
安納金的頭正在他媽的 _跳動_ 著。

  
「你也許該吃點吐司，」歐比旺提議，聲音透著擔心。他大概也在皺眉，整個人散發著擔憂與毫不公平的吸引力，但安納金甚至不能費力將頭從枕頭上抬起欣賞。

  
「不管怎樣，你是如何進來的？」阿納金對著枕頭深處嘟噥。

  
「阿索卡打了電話給我然後讓我進來了，」歐比旺的手溫柔地在安納金的肩膀摩挲，帶走了些緊繃感。「她說你有點不舒服。」

  
「只是個頭痛而已，」安納金抱怨。

  
「你今天有吃過東西嗎？」

  
安納金沒有回答。歐比旺低聲嘆了口氣，憐愛地將安納金的頭髮撥向後面。

  
「我現在去給你弄些吐司，好嗎？你有方包嗎？布洛芬[5]呢？」他的聲音不可思議地友善。安納金深吸了一口氣，終於在床上翻了個身，瞇眼看著從窗戶灑進來的光線在歐比旺身上圍繞。

  
「我不餓，」他撒謊。「我也吃了粒布洛芬，只是藥效還沒到。」

  
「你需要進食，」歐比旺咬定，現在他在雙手叉腰了。他離奇地看似一個謾罵中的老師，安納金險些就想笑出聲來。但那無條件一定會讓他的頭更不適，所以他只好微笑。  
  


「我等下會吃的，」  
  


歐比旺注視了他很長的時間，然後點了頭。一個字也沒留下就離開了。  
  


在接下來極長且令人焦慮的三十分鐘，安納金思忖究竟他說錯了哪句話使得歐比旺生氣了。但之後——之後歐比旺回來了，帶著一條麵包和一盒牛奶。  
  


結果安納金在歐比旺的監視下吃了兩片乾的吐司。他的頭也真的好了點。  
  


（歐比旺不需要知道事後，安納金把所有東西都吐了出來。）

  
—

  
帕德梅是個很精明的女生。安納金傾向認為他很擅長不動聲色地裝作正常，即管是在他憂鬱得幾乎無法起床的情況下。但她一眼就看穿了他的偽裝。這次，他們坐在她的宿舍裡，躺靠在她的沙發上，伴著散落在每個角落的文件，表面上雖然是做功課，但帕德梅肯定在Twitter[6]上，而安納金則在瀏覽Buzzfeed[7]一篇完全由考特妮．卡戴珊動圖組成的文章。

  
沒有任何特別意思的，安納金悄悄嘆了口氣，帕德梅隨即便往他瞄去。

  
「你今天不在狀態哦，」她直率地指出，但並非有惡意的。他倆都放下了電話，顯然讓她擔心了的事實讓他感到有點難過，但很大程度上他心裡鬆了一口氣。

  
「有點吧，」安納金用一個自我厭棄的微笑承認。「我也不知道，我只是——我覺得自己像個廢物。」

  
「沒有原因地？」

  
當然她清楚知道一定有個原因的，她理解所有的事，安納金到了這刻甚至不應對此感到驚訝。即管如此，安納金還是聳了聳肩。

  
帕德梅用手比劃要他轉身，他順從了她的意思並在地毯上滑過去，途中將一本教科書撞倒，這樣他就可以雙腿交叉坐在帕德梅面前。她開始用手指梳理他的頭髮，準備編個辮子。他懶洋洋地想知道她會選法式還是魚骨辯。

  
「我最近吃得比較多了，」安納金低語承認。

  
帕德梅說話時，她的手指如她的話語般溫柔，「那真的很好，安尼。這很健康。」

  
他稍為點了點頭，而因這個動作弄亂了她的編髮被她嘖了一聲。

  
兩人一起沈默了須臾。他知道她在等待自己去找出心裡真正想說的話。

  
「我在想，也許我該扔掉我的體重計了。」

  
帕德梅在同意中哼了聲，手中不斷編織，讓他繼續說下去。

「我只是——我需要停止量我的體重，你明白嗎？」他低頭凝視著雙手，拳頭在腿上緊緊握著。「我重了兩磅而那看起來——我沒在鏡子裡看到分別。但當我看到那該死的數字，我感到像一個廢物。」

  
「數字上升是一件好事，」她重申，溫柔而堅定地。「但我明白的，如果擺脫它能多少幫助你不再想到體重的話，那扔了它不會有壞處。」

  
安納金深吸了口氣，然後讓它慢慢呼出。他再次點頭，而這次，她沒有再抱怨。

  
「你是對的，」他認命說。他自覺地鬆開拳頭，然後伸手去撿起那支掉落的筆，開始繞著手指旋轉。「我需要停止想起我的體重。」

  
安納金沒有對阿索卡坦白這些，但帕德梅定必和她說了，因為那個重量計在他回來一看已然不見蹤影。他讓一個解脫的嘆息傾出，然後嘗試在面對鏡子時，不再去思考那些在他大腿增加的假想體重。

  
（這是他的一大步。）

  
—

  
當安納金以優異的成績通過哲學課時，他的最後一篇論文伴隨著一堆手繪的迷你笑臉回來了。  
  


他有個直覺告訴他，它們不是金教授留下的。

  
—

  
「這大概是不合乎道德的，」歐比旺沈思，聲音洋溢著愉悅和厚重的煙。阿納金咯咯地笑著，接過他遞過來的菸捲。

  
「你不再是我的教學助理了，」他指出，然後深吸了一下。歐比旺默認的哼了一聲，整個身子賴在安納金的肩上。在他的另一側是阿索卡，縱然她整個人都躺在草地裡，與蜷縮在她身上的帕德梅一起陷入睡意。期末考試終於 _完了_ ，而幾個星期來他們第一次全面的放鬆自己。他們全都會在明天回家，除了他，而他有著忙碌的打工時間表，安納金不知道到何年何月才會再見到他們。他得要珍惜這個時刻。

  
「我沒見過一個教學助理是這麼酷的，」那邊傳來帕德梅的聲音，滲著濃濃的睡意與輕鬆，是她從未表現過出來的。安納金小小的微笑了一下，心裡對他最喜歡的三個人滿載著過量而快要爆發的喜愛。他們 _值得_ 這個時刻。

  
「沒有人會比歐比旺更酷，」安納金回應道，仍然清脆地笑著，特別是當歐比旺抱著驚訝的笑聲撞在他的肩膀上。理論上他們算在 _摟抱_ 著，而世界仿佛靜寂了。夏天用了段時間才到來，最終這裡變得溫暖又乾燥，甚至還有輕柔的微風吹拂著他們的頭髮。每吹一陣小風，歐比旺的頭髮就會隨之飛起，撓著阿納金的下巴，但他發現他並不介意。

  
被抓到在校園草地抽大麻的可能性甚至不足以去破壞這個晚夜。

  
「我覺得你 _才是_ 酷的那個，」歐比旺幾分鐘後模糊不清的噥噥嚷，有點遲，但帶著竭誠。

  
安納金有些面紅了，手臂用了點力抱著歐比旺，「我覺得你嗑高了。」

  
歐比旺靜靜地同意了，他又再靠近了點，鼻子摩擦著他的皮膚，再一次證明他嗑高了，而他的唇在蹭著阿納金的頸窩。

  
（當他不自主顫抖的時候，那並非因著吹過的風。）

  
菸捲再次相互傳遞著，然後回到他的手。安納金大口吸了一下，然後緩慢地吐出口煙。那味道是令人陶醉的，而他的口有點乾燥；他手腳感到暖和而沈重。他允許自己去想像，只在那瞬間裡，那會是什麼感覺，如果他提起歐比旺的下巴，往他的口呼一口煙，然後用一個吻印上去。

  
—

  
安納金 _經常_ 想像與歐比旺親吻。儘管他從未實踐過；他永遠不會做一些會危及到他與歐比旺，或阿索卡，或帕德梅的友誼的行動。

  
他知道歐比旺至少在某種程度上被他所吸引。歐比旺的視線有些時候會留戀在他身上，停留在他的唇和脖子，甚至有次在他的臀部，而歐比旺總是在面紅。但——歐比旺在外頭有個靈魂伴侶。在某處。

  
老實說， _操他媽的靈魂伴侶。_

  
—

  
夏天過得如流淌的蜂蜜般緩慢，而那 _很好_ 。儘管安納金是唯一一個暑假留在校區的人，他們儘量一有機會就碰面。他和阿索卡甚至在沙灘上享受了幾個長日，於那離木板路最遠的沙上，他們是僅有的人，令他不太自我介懷地脫下襯衫。他們浸泡在陽光下，試圖在微乎其微的成功經驗中自學衝浪。

  
帕德梅有天也駕車來了，縱然安納金穿回了他的襯衫，那天也比前幾天更好。她對他們炫耀了些衝浪技巧，然後像瘋了般獲得了驚人的曬傷，所以他們某程度上扯平了。多年在沙漠生活的結果是安納金從不曬傷，而阿索卡的皮膚是那麼黑，她發誓除非她連續幾天不塗防曬躺在陽光下暴曬，她才會得到一丁點像是曬傷的東西。帕德梅宣告這是極其不公平的，但那瞬間阿索卡便吻上她，他們一刻都沒打算停下來。

  
安納金很愛，很愛他們，但——他撇開了視線，馬上從他們明亮的粉紅色沙灘袋裡掏出電話。他不得不掃除屏幕上的沙，但這並非什麼大事。他猶豫了一秒，手指懸在歐比旺名字旁的通話按鈕上。電話待接聽的鈴聲響了又響，他的心咯登了一下，一口咬定歐比旺定是不想跟他說話，直到歐比旺終於接聽，而安納金能 _聽到_ 到他說「你好啊」時聲音裡的笑意。

  
當帕德梅和阿索卡在距離自己幾英尺的地方找著樂子，歐比旺用一個關於托爾斯泰哲學影響的談話席捲了安納金。安納金真的不太關心托爾斯泰，但他聽到了歐比旺為此的熱切與激動，當他因連續說太多話而喘不過氣來，某些詞語因而模糊在一起，他是如此的 _熱情_ ，安納金正是為這些時刻而 _活_ 。

  
（陽光與砂礫過於暖和，而這刻，安納金突兀地發現，他的心亦然。）

  
—

在他們仍未知曉的時候，夏天終究來到了終結，而這時二人正待在圖書館裡，安納金大二的秋季學期才剛開始。當安納金徘徊在睡著的邊緣時，他無意地提起了袖子。這裡太 _熱_ 了，熱得即使有經多年訓練，烙印在身體裡將袖子壓低的本能，他還是伸手捲起了它。甚至還沒把右袖子完全捲起來，他便意識到自己的失誤，但為時已晚。

歐比旺在他移動時已在看著他，現在他的目光全都在安納金的手臂了。

他倉猝地將袖子往下推，焦慮在他的胸膛中累積。（不過他很感激那不是他的左臂。歐比旺不需要看到那如被撕裂般曾是他靈魂印記的糟糕疤痕。

歐比旺無需知道他將孤獨至永遠。）

「安納金，」他柔軟地開口道，「那些是——是你——？」

突如其來地，荒唐地，阿納金想哭出來。他將其歸咎於精疲力竭。

「它們很老了，」他胡說，低頭盯著木桌上的坑紋。他能感覺到歐比旺在他身上的目光。「高中不太好過。」

歐比旺將手安放在安納金緊握的拳頭上，溫暖和令人心安以及 _真實_ 。「它們看起來不老，」歐比旺低語，安納金可以 _聽到_ 他的聲音中的擔憂。歐比旺真的 _很在乎_ ，以安納金並不習慣的方式在乎他。阿索卡和帕德梅愛他，他深知這點，也明瞭他是他母親的整個世界，但是——這感覺不一樣。阿納金想讓他安心，讓他知道一切都很好，一切都一直很好，而一切 _都會_ 好起來的，但他不想撒謊。有些傷痕已然老了；甚至乎是，大多數。

但有些依然是凸起的、發紅的和腫脹的。有些只是一天前的事。

「它們很舊了，」他不管一切執著地說，漸漸不理智地感到生氣，從歐比旺的手下猛拽出了手。他啪地把課本關上，急迫把它塞進背包裡去。

「安納金，等一下——」歐比旺低語，察知到他們仍在圖書館裡，而已經有幾個人不耐煩地瞪了過來。「如果你不想的話，我們不一定要去討論它，好嗎？我只有有點憂慮，我愛你，我擔心——」

「我沒事，」安納金打斷他，將那些怒意、恐懼和羞恥埋藏在心裡。他如變戲法般露出個他直覺不太可信的笑容。「明天見吧。」

安納金清楚知道歐比旺沒有一句話能令他留下來。而他心底裡渴望他有。他匆匆忙忙地跑出了圖書館，電話握在手裡，已經在給阿索卡發短信。

[傳出 2:33 am] 他看到了我的疤痕

[接收 2:35 am] 歐比旺看到了？他說了什麼？你還好嗎？？？？

[傳出 2:40 am] 我很快就回家。

[傳出 2:40 am] 我有預感我將會做一些愚蠢的事

[接收 2:41 am] 回家來，好嗎？所有事都會變好的。我肯定他不會對你生氣的，你知道他很在乎你。

[接收 2:42 am] 求你了，安全回家，天行仔。我和帕德梅會在這裡等你的。

[接收 2:44 am] 求求你，回覆我的短信

[來電 2:46am]

[一個未接來電]

[傳出 2:53am] 他說他愛我。我不明白

—

「這些，我——我從未試過說出來。尤其是沒喝醉的時候。」

歐比旺友好地微笑著，拍拍他的膝蓋。他們在安納金和阿索卡的宿舍裡，而阿索卡已預定今晚在帕德梅那邊睡。他們穿著睡衣坐在沙發上，而歐比旺的頭髮全都亂蓬蓬的。他看起來很可愛。

這幾乎像是一個約會。

但這不是。

（歐比旺依然在左腕上帶著手帶。外頭裡有人一直在等待著他。有些時候，安納金極其渴望知曉那個名字， **仿佛他除此已別無所求** 。不過大多數時候，他很確定他希望自己 _永遠_ 都不知道。

這樣總是比較容易假裝那裡是他的名字）

「你不真的需要告訴我任何你不想說的事，」歐比旺說，如繼往般平靜和令人心安。「我擔心你，但就只是這樣。我總是希望去知道這些事。」

「而我不會想令你擔心，」安納金指出。本能地，他捉住了歐比旺的手，並緊緊握住。

「我痛恨去承認這個事實，安尼，但我的確總是在擔心。」

安納金忍不住放出了一聲輕笑。帕德梅喜歡叫他「安尼」，而她終於與歐比旺相見時，他聽到的剎那間便決定他也喜歡這個名字。安納金總在帕德梅這樣呼喊他時發出哀鳴，但歐比旺聲音裡頭某些與喜愛牽連的東西使得他喜歡這個暱稱。不過吧，大概不論歐比旺怎樣叫他，他都會喜歡的。

他的母親曾經也叫過他「安尼」；第一次，那個回憶不使他痛苦。

他深吸一口氣。歐比旺捏了捏他的手。

不知何故，那些字句便傾瀉而出。

「你大概都猜到了，我⋯⋯有個艱難的童年，」他躊躇地啟齒。歐比旺點頭。安納金垂視他們連結在一起的手，難以在此刻看進那雙蔚藍而善良的眼睛。「我母親是無與倫比的。她為了我盡了一切她能做的，她真的盡力了⋯⋯但我們很窮，你知道嗎？我們實在沒太多選擇。然後這傢伙出現了——我們的房東。他有時候會主動減租⋯⋯」

眼淚已經盈滿了他的雙眸。歐比旺柔軟地呼叫他的名字，猶如讓他知道，他不真的需要全都說出來，但安納金還是說下去了。很長的時間，那些言語牢牢地困在他心底，他們 _需要_ 被釋放。

「他毆打她。還有我。」 _他也強暴了我們_ ，但連阿索卡對此也不知情，他不想被任何人發現這件事。他不需要那些憐憫。「我——我除了這個就什麼都不知道了。那便是我整個人生。我一直活在恐懼裡，總是難以控制自己⋯⋯而當我上高中的時候，她去世了。」

_他殺了她。_ 縱然從未被查證。

「所以我，呃，有段時間游離於不同的寄養家庭。之後⋯⋯拿了獎學金。便來了這裡。」他省略了很多，而歐比旺明白。悄悄地，他的喉嚨被淚水梗住，他坦白，「我不常進食。帕德梅為此很擔心，而我不覺得阿索卡知道，但她也有時會擔心，我知道你察覺到了，而我——我不知道我為什麼要這樣做，但我還是 _做_ 了。」

「噢，安納金⋯⋯」歐比旺拉他進一個溫柔的懷抱。安納金的淚水浸濕了他的汗衫，他對為了這些久遠的傷口而慟哭的自己感到愚蠢，但他一直沒能放下。

「並非絕食幫了我，」安納金低語，字句在歐比旺的肩膀裡含糊地散落，「而是那些……割口幫了我。」

歐比旺憐愛地撫過他的頭髮，然後在他頭頂印下了一個吻。安納金意識到他或許也在哭泣。

「我想幫忙，」過了很長的時間，歐比旺開口說。儘管發生過的所有事，安納金察覺到他自己在微笑著。

「你已經在幫忙了。」

剩下的晚夜都一直處於那令人熟悉和安心的靜謐中。

（他沒有提及他的靈魂印記發生了什麼事。他不想帶起那醜陋的傷疤，不想談及那些依然令他惡夢纏繞的 _疼痛_ ，縱使他當刻只是個 _嬰兒_ ，事實上他不可能會記得那些鋭痛，而他也沒提起假如他在世界某處僥倖擁有一個靈魂伴侶，他會希望那是歐比旺。）

歐比旺依舊在手腕帶著手帶。他從未在安納金面前提出過 _靈魂伴侶_ 一詞。

—

歐比旺並不強迫他進食，但他一個星期會為安納金帶來幾次沙拉。

歐比旺的觸摸流連在安納金的手，還有他的背，還有他的肩膀，有時候是他頭髮裡一個充滿愛意的撫摸。有時候，他會悄無聲息地驀然說：「我喜歡你，就是喜歡這樣的你。」

當安納金感到肥胖的時候，歐比旺會攜同他到校園裡的健身房。一個小時後他會叫停二人，故作疲倦，而安納金會接納那個藉口。

有一次，歐比旺帶來了一整盒吉蒂貓繃帶。

安納金真的，真的很想親吻他。

—

「它會幫你放鬆，」歐比旺堅持說。安納金翻了個白眼，這感覺就像是第百萬次。

「這太蠢了。」

「我什麼時候引領錯你了？」歐比旺在勝利中狡黠地笑著問，因為，他當然是對的。安納金上周正式地提交了副修哲學的申請，而歐比旺 _仍未_ 停止過洋洋得意。

「一切都有第一次。」他堅定地說道。

歐比萬並不令人詫異地將此無視。他渾身解素將阿納金拖到體育館的大廳，直到他們到達眾多瑜伽室之一。

安納金傾盡全力戲劇性地嘆了一大口的氣。最後他還是屈服了。

（僅僅是能看到歐比旺穿著緊身褲的屁股彎腰幾乎是值回票價的。）

—

歐比旺經常在逗弄他的手帶。

有一晚他們都喝了點酒後，安納金忍不住問：「是誰？」

歐比旺從他的啤酒上抬起頭，笑著，臉紅彤彤的而無憂無慮。「誰是誰？」

「你的靈魂伴侶。」

「噢。」他的笑容如來的時候消失得一樣快。「你真的不知道？」

安納金皺了皺眉，整個身體賴在歐比旺身上。他是那麼 _溫暖_ 。「不？你從未告訴過我。」

「我真的以為你知道。」

歐比旺快速地一口氣喝完他的啤酒，然後突兀地把話題轉到對那些梅斯·雲度想要哲學部門改革的荒謬想法的抱怨。

（安納金沒喝得足夠多以使得他在來臨的早上遺忘這件事。）

—

「他說他以為我早就知道了。」

阿索拉在蹙眉，首次她的電話靜置在腿上並關閉了電源，完全專注在安納金上。假如他並非那麼苦惱，他本會對他終於比一輪的拼字泡泡[5]取得更大的重要性而感到榮幸。

「你確定他從未提到過？」

「假如他提到過，我非常肯定我一定會 _記得_ 的。」安納金在挫敗感中嘆氣，躁動不安地在他的手指上旋轉鉛筆。「他從未提及過任何東西，我敢肯定。世間沒有任何程度的醉酒會使我忘記這個。」

「會不會是你認識的人？」阿索卡暗示道，眉毛再一次皺起來。安納金感覺到她想說出某些想法，但她馬上阻壓了自己。

「我們不真的有很多共同朋友，」安納金指出。「我亦不太接觸那些頑固而過度沈醉在哲學的混蛋。而 _此外_ ，我較傾向認為如果他已經遇到他的靈魂伴侶，他會告訴我的。」

「而且他還和你調情⋯⋯」阿索卡說著，聽起來和他一樣困惑。「他那麼善良，他一定不會在有靈魂伴侶的前提下和其他人調情的。」

「我不 _理解_ ，」安納金在絕望裡呼喊，手此刻緊握著鉛筆而圍成一個拳頭，過於用力使得它幾乎折斷。「可能，那像是，一個帕拉圖式的靈魂伴侶？」

阿索卡抬起眉頭，看起來十分懷疑。「那真的可能發生嗎？」

很多理論都說明 _可以_ ，但安納金只是聳聳肩。「我猜？可能——可能是魁剛。」

阿索比的表情比起剛才更迷惑了。「誰？」

「那個他做教學助理輔佐的教授。」安納金嘆息。鉛筆終於斷開兩半。「他們關係很近，我只知道這麼多⋯⋯」

「近得接近 _靈魂伴侶_ ？」

「我不知道！」安納金馬上便對他的吼叫感到內疚。「對不起，我只是⋯⋯」

「你想要那個名字是你，」阿索卡聲音柔和地總結道。不知何故，她總是明瞭他在想什麼。

他甚至不能與她對視。

阿索卡的手尋覓到他的，將他們的手指互相纏繞，然後那斷裂的鉛筆就掉落在地上。她的拇指摩擦著他的手腕，越過那些疤痕的邊緣。他顫抖著；但沒有抽離。

「那不可能是我，」安納金半晌後輕輕地不滿道。「我知道的。那是——那是一個很蠢的願望。但我——我真的希望。」

「那並非不可能的，安納金。如果他覺得你也有他的名字，或許——或許他一直等待著你說些什麼，這就解釋了為什麼他說他以為你知道！」

「他會告訴我的如果那真的是我。」

「你根本不 _清楚_ ，」阿索卡執著地說。「他對你不知道你的名字不知情，他知道嗎？」

安納金搖了搖頭。阿索卡捏著他的手。

「看吧，天行仔，我不想為你帶來假的希望，但⋯⋯」她遲疑了一下，然後再啟齒：「這真的不是不可能的。你倆那麼親密⋯⋯」

_我愛他_ ，安納金想。他甚至不需要說出口，阿索卡也明瞭。帕德梅也會意，已經用此調戲過他數百萬次。歐比旺大概也察覺了。

「我不知道。」他的聲音現在平靜了些許，儘管他已用盡力量防衛自己，希望還是侵略進他的胸腔裡去。機率是多少？出生那秒他的靈魂印記就被燒毀掉，他從未能知曉那個名字⋯⋯連他的母親也從未得知。（有多少夜晚，他們都用在擁抱與哭泣？有多少次她自責地說，她對自己令他經歷的一切感到抱歉？有多少次他固執地堅持說，那些破事根本沒有一件是她的錯？）

他隨隨便便某天就能偶然邂逅他的靈魂伴侶的機率看上去實在不太樂觀⋯⋯但那正正就是阿索卡與帕德梅的相遇過程，以及他所認識的很多人所經歷過的事。那裡甚至有個理論，有關在廣袤的世界裡遇見你的靈魂伴侶的機率，但最後還是沒下定論。安納金對有關於靈魂伴侶的文章的閱讀量幾乎是令他感到難堪的，他極其絕望地想要找到可行的方法，去尋找那屬於他的靈魂伴侶。

「你應該再一次開口問他，」阿索卡強調說，她往常的樂觀主義終於回歸。「 _滴酒不沾_ 地問他。」

「可能吧，」他回答，他不知道這個回答是不是一個謊話。

—

安納金就是一個麻煩。他就是個情緒皇后[5]，總是對一切小題大做並傾向對芝麻綠豆的小事過分恐慌，而他一直都在做出糟糕的生活選擇——客觀地，他對此十分清楚。然而在現實中，這種驚惶不安很難消除。他很難讓自己在現實中錨定立足，並提醒自己是被愛的，提醒他並不孤單，也不處於 _任何危險_ 。

他的手嚴重地戰慄著，他幾近無法握住手機，但以某種衝動， _某種衝動_ ，他設法在手機裡找到歐比旺的名字並按下了通話鍵。他蜷縮在他和阿索卡浴室的冰冷瓷磚上，漆黑中只有他孤獨一人，和那些盤旋著的念頭，以及一片生鏽的刀片。電源在一個小時前中斷了。

外面甚至沒有在下雨。

「安納金？」幾個沉長的等待鈴後歐比旺接起了，他熟悉的聲音聽起來幸運地毫不知情，阿納金幾乎想在寬慰中啜泣。他的聲音透著關心，但多少帶點疲憊。安納金對現在的時間完全沒有概念，但他確定一定很晚了，他知道歐比旺早前開了一個小時車，一直到家鄉去參加他表弟的婚禮。「一切都還好嗎？」

「我——」他的聲線有點兒嘶啞，他清了清嗓子繼續說：「嗯，沒事。一切都很好。對不起，我——我知道很晚了。」

「不，沒事的。」歐比旺當下就回應說，聽起來比先前更清醒了點。「我很高興你致電給我。」

安納金對此笑了笑，但胸口的緊迫感並沒有消失。

「阿索卡和帕德梅今晚在，呃，在帕德梅的那邊睡，」他安靜了一會兒說。「然後⋯⋯停電了。」

「你還好嗎？」歐比旺再一次問，聲音是如此的溫柔和令人痛苦的過度真誠。 _天哪_ ，安納金根本不值得這個。他不值得歐比旺的善良，或他的耐性，或他的愛。上帝才知道究竟歐比萬、阿索卡或帕德梅為何要浪費精力愛他，但他們卻以某種方式做到了。他知曉他們愛他，即使處於 _這_ 不知道是什麼的爛攤子裡；他覺得自己準備要哭了，或尖叫或吐出，但——但他知道他們愛他。

不過，這不會持久的。沒有人曾試過。

歐比旺在安納金的耳邊說著其他事，但因著那些猛烈沖擦他耳蝸的血液，他一個單字都沒能聽到。 _歐比完將會扔下他。他們_ _都終將丟棄他。_

有天，他們全都會意識到不值得為安納金煩惱。阿索卡會想要某個能負擔起並定時交租的室友，某個能和她一起去酒吧與咖啡廳而不會因擠擁的人群而驚慌失措的人。帕德梅會開始厭倦他永遠不會好轉，不論她嘗試幫助過多少次他的進食障礙。他們兩個該死的終將繼續前進，從此在 _沒有他_ 的情況下快樂地生活下去，因為他們不像他需要他們般需要他，天哪， _天哪_ ——他將孤獨一人死去。

歐比旺也會離開。這是確定的，從最一開始就註定了。

阿索卡之所以會留下是因為這些年安納金是她唯一的朋友，如同她是他僅有的朋友一般。但現在她擁有了帕德梅，後者定必只是為了阿索卡而留下。她倆都不再需要他。而歐比旺——他與安納金並無真正的紐帶。一旦他找到了他的靈魂伴侶，他便會離去。

在那發生之前，安納金只是一個消遣；他知道的。他從不為此怨恨歐比旺。當他們全都離開的時候，安納金不會討厭他們任何一個。

「我不知道該如何習慣孤獨，」安納金驀地說，僅比喃喃細語多點聲音，然後歐比旺沈默了。

「你並不孤單，安納金。我在這裡，我就在這裡。」

「然而，你並不在。」他苦澀地指出，淚水刺痛了他的雙目。當它們開始掉下來時，安納金沒有反抗。「就算你在這裡，我不確定情況會不會有分別。」

「你在說些什麼？」歐比旺聽起來更加擔心了，而安納金能聽到床單摩擦窸窸窣窣的聲音，像是他在床上坐了起來。「我兩天內就會回來了，你知道的。」

_但你不會永遠留下_ ，這是安納金唯一的念頭，但他還沒有泥足深陷[10]到允許自己大聲說出來。這個浴室太，太漆黑了，而從小窗戶射入的路燈光線剛巧足以讓手中刀片的閃爍亮光映入眼中。只要輕輕用一用力，很容易就能…… _停下_ 。

對上一次他這樣做，阿索卡哭了幾天。

「安尼，求你了，說點東西，」歐比旺的聲音傳來，猛地打斷了他那些恐怖的念頭。

「我不知道該說些什麼，」安納金輕輕說。

「我需要知道你還好，」

安納金因驚訝而對此笑了出聲——尖銳而刺耳的。「我從來沒好過。」

「你很堅強，」歐比旺柔軟地說，聲音悄悄地來到安納金耳邊，這裡是如此的黑暗，他幾乎可以假裝歐比旺就在他身旁。他閉上眼睛，想像歐比萬坐在他的對面，他滿載關心的面孔縱然被陰影覆蓋，但是那雙善良的眼睛正在黑暗中熠熠生光。「你曾面對過那麼多爛事而你一往無前。即使你不告訴我出了什麼事，我也相信你一定能克服的。」

然而，他不能，這就是現實。他過度需要他們；他們三個人。沒有他們的話⋯⋯

安納金需要殺死他自己，他突然醒悟。

他沒有其他選擇。沒有他們，他將會失去自己，自殺是他唯一剩下的選項。

為何要等到他們先一步離開他？

他沈默了太久；歐比旺再一次呼叫他名字的聲音聽起來有點情緒失控。

「我在，對不起，我——」他沒有可用的藉口了。「我有點分心了。」

「不要做任何傻事，求你了，好嗎？不要——不要做任何會讓你後悔的事。當我星期一回來時，我需要你在那裡，我需要你沒事。」

「我不能承諾你，」安納金在挫敗中坦白承認，拇指沿著刀片的邊緣滑過，刀片沒堅硬得能就此劃開皮膚。他知道如果他一旦開始，將沒有回頭路。

「安尼， _求求你_ ，」歐比旺懇求道，聲音難過和破碎得使安納金意外地跌下了刀片。它撞擊瓷磚時候發出金屬的啪噠聲，令他不禁戰慄。他沒有把刀片撿回來。「我，帕德梅和阿索卡，我們愛你。 _我_ 愛你。」

「暫時的，」安納金模糊地細語。既然現在他的手空了出來，他輕拂那些不斷落在臉上的淚珠。

「那是什麼意思，暫時的？我們會永遠愛你。」

安納金搖搖頭，倏然難以呼吸。

「你不能承諾，你知道你不能的，好嗎？你——你在外邊有個靈魂伴侶，即使你不願意告訴我是誰，而——而你將會去尋找他，然後你會 _拋下_ 我。」太多了，他說 _太多_ 了，他暴露了所有的秘密，歐比旺將會知道——他將會知道安納金愛上了他，而噢天哪，歐比旺必將可憐他，然後他將會計畫更早的離開，而安納金 _不能他媽的呼吸_ 。

「安納金，不，我——深呼吸，好嗎？我不會走的，我 _永遠都不會_ 走。聽好⋯⋯吸氣，對的，然後呼氣。乖，再一次……」

這耗用了幾分鐘，但安納金終於使他的呼吸受到控制，而歐比旺悄悄地鬆一口氣。

「我以為你早知道了，」歐比旺反覆說，宛如對上一次他們談起靈魂伴侶的時候。這次，他聽起來被打敗了。「安納金，你是不是——是不是沒有名字？」

「曾經有，」安納金悄聲承認。他忽然感到高興，因著幽暗使他不能看到左手腕那圍繞著的醜陋疤痕。但他還是怒視著它——他已經看了足夠多次去知道它的確切模樣。他可以描繪出每一英寸隱隱作痛而粉紅的皮膚。「我——沒有機會知道。」

「 _噢_ 。」

「歐比旺？」

「我早應該問你了，」歐比旺輕聲道，突然他聽起來像是也在哭泣。「我有想過的，但我⋯⋯我不知該如何問你。」

「那會改變些什麼嗎？」他抑壓不住忿怒，話語變得刺耳而苦澀。

「我——我不知我是否該在這個時刻告訴你，」歐比旺在長久的靜謐後說道。「我某程度覺得，我們應該面對面談這件事⋯⋯」

「談 _什麼_ ？」安納金的怒腦很快被疑惑取締。「你有個靈魂伴侶而我⋯⋯算是沒有，我猜。我也不知道。我已經克服了。我⋯⋯已逐漸接受了。」

「我星期一就回來，」歐比旺再一次說，聽起來更像是自我確認。「當我回來的時候，我會讓你看我的手腕的，好嗎？我們有——天哪，安納金，很多需要談的東西。」

阿納金的心臟堵在喉嚨裡不上不下。他嚥下了厚重的一下，聲音嘶啞著回答。「好吧。」

「現在，聽我說⋯⋯你在那裡？」

「家，」安納金快速地回答。「浴室裡。」

「你能為我站起來嗎，求你？站起來躺進床裡。用你電話的手電筒。」

當安納金站起來，他的腳碰到了被丟棄的刀片，然後它鋭聲地划过瓷磚。他停了好一會兒，經歷了個痛苦的時刻，考慮要不要撿起來，但他耳邊歐比旺柔和的聲音要他穿上睡衣和從沙發上拉來額外的毯子，然後——然後他們會在週一談一下靈魂伴侶。他可以活到週一的。

安納金順從歐比旺叫他做的一切，在他意識到之前，他已經在床上那堆蓋至他頭部的被子裡蜷縮著。他腦裡的念頭依然黑暗，亂七八糟的盤旋在腦海中，但歐比旺沒有停止說話。他談到那個車程，談到他的表弟和他那瘋狂的姨姨，他談到帕德梅的新髮型，談到最近那堆他要評改的論文，談到他能想到所有的和可能的東西。

安納金記不起他睡著了。當他醒來然後掃視他的電話，那個通話仍然進行中——如果他仔細點聆聽，他能依稀聽到歐比旺的呼吸聲。

他留在床上等到他能聽見歐比旺開始醒過來；隨即他掛斷了電話。站起來，他走到浴室，把那刀片扔進垃圾桶裡去。

他洗了澡。跳過了早餐，但幾個小時後，他吃了午飯。阿索卡與帕德梅中午過點的時候來了，歐比旺整天都在發給他短訊，而——而他很好。

（他有點慶幸自己太過懦弱，沒能下手。）

—

週一比安納金想像的要快來到。能再次見到歐比旺的感覺很好，但他很緊張。他在整個週末唯一想到的就是歐比旺所說的關於靈魂伴侶的一切。他清楚知道自己想要發生什麼， _天哪_ ，他想要它成真。但安納金不想給自己虛假的希望。萬一歐比旺真是他的靈魂伴侶⋯⋯他傾向覺得自己早就應該知道。

星期一的晚上，安納金與歐比旺一如往昔坐在那張老舊的沙發。帕德梅和阿索卡的聲音要原地從另一個房間傳來，阿納金在這裡感覺很安全，儘管他的心臟撲咚撲咚急速跳動著，雙手顫抖著。

他給予了歐比旺他的左手，後者輕柔地握著它。

「真的很對不起，安尼，」歐比旺細語，聲音破碎而低沈。安納金帶上了個微微的笑容。

「我太年輕，都不記得痛了，」他說，即使他明白那並非歐比旺感到抱歉的原因。

歐比旺凝視了他的手腕很長的時間，然後安納金緩緩地把手臂抽離，盯著自己的大腿。他渴望此刻看看歐比旺的；他從來都沒有想要過，真的看歐比旺的手腕。

如同注意到安納金內心的矛盾，歐比旺遞出他的手臂，而阿納金在別無選擇之下，只能伸出手，他的手指探索著，仍在歐比旺的手腕上發顫。包圍著的手帶是柔軟的，磨損的皮革以按扣連繫著。

「你確定嗎？」安納金忍不住問，緊張地咬住下唇。

歐比旺只是點了點頭。

安納金按下按扣解開了手帶，讓它墜落在他們之間的沙發上，而那處——那處有個印記。歐比旺的皮膚是白皙的，靜脈呈現明顯的藍潤，而靈魂印記是黑色的，深深的黝黑色。

安納金的呼吸在喉嚨一窒。

歐比旺的手臂動了動，令安納金終於要移開目光，所以他看向他的臉，而歐比旺看起來很緊張。

「我不能相信你沒有告訴過我，」安納金說，本想聽起來輕巧而逗弄的，但出來的大部分只是喘不過氣的聲音。歐比旺抬起一隻手蓋上安納金的臉頰，然後他低頭俯視時，他依然能看到那個印記。

_安納金_ _·_ _天行者_ ，明顯得不能再明顯。

他抬頭看，看向那雙他深愛的眼睛。

片刻，他們倆都不記得是誰先傾前一吻。

（然而，他們永遠不會忘記那個吻的味道。粗糙的雙唇按在一起，手在對方的頭髮裡，在那分鐘之後，兩個人臉上透著潮紅，且都呼吸困難，阿納金輕柔的呻吟，歐比旺壓在他唇上的微笑。他們不會忘記那感覺是多麼的 _正確_ ，如何比與其他人的任何親吻都感覺好得多。

歐比旺永遠不會忘記，當他們分開時，安納金臉上那迷糊而快樂的表情。

安納金永遠不會忘記，歐比旺臉紅的方式，和那些柔軟而甜蜜的輕聲細語，「我愛你。我想我遇見你的那天就愛上你了。」

而後，過了會兒，「安尼，我——我是認真的，當我說永遠的時候。」

很長一段時間裡，第一次，高興的淚水從他們眼眶流了下來。）

End

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 請讓我知道你們怎樣想！這是公式的我所寫過最長的東西了——差不多是我曾寫過最長的小說的兩倍。你們不會相信，這個故事投注了很多很多的小時。
> 
> 譯者註釋：  
> [1]:即Keeping Up with the Kardashians，有十八季，是一個有關卡戴珊家族的實境節目。  
> [2]:金·卡戴珊（Kim Kardashian）、凱莉·珍娜（Kylie Jenner）、坎達兒·珍娜（Kendall Jenner）。  
> [3]:General education  
> [4]: 國外的一個與友人互發快照（Snaps）的app，樣子是黃色背景上有隻白色可愛的小鬼。  
> [5]:即Advil，一種止痛和退燒藥。  
> [6]:就是那個有藍色小鳥的app。  
> [7]:呃，是一個媒體？有網站亦有app，在Snapchat的app故事介面也有。主要po一些明星八卦，小道傳聞和各類有趣而無用的新聞。  
> [8]:即Wordbubbles，就是一個有泡泡的拼字遊戲。  
> [9]:Drama queen  
> [10]:Down the rabbit hole


End file.
